sweet_violet_flowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower Havenster
Sunflower 'has ocean-blue-hair tied up in a sloppy braid that is flopped on her right side, has a sunflower clipping on the left side of her head, often wears a pink and white shirt dress.Has sunny-yellow eyes. Sometimes has loose hair on her left shoulder. She is born in a rich, wealthy family to George Havenster and Maria Havenster She is a little sister to Skye Havenster. Her aunts are Cadenza Havenster and Brook Haywire. ''Personality Sunflower is 16 years old, she was originally sent to Pigeon Ocean to become a proper women but even with her friends support she can't fulfill her wish to become a hardworking person. Sunflower usually overworks herself, she is devoted to her work and often avoids distractions. for her own sake. She is currently the Student Council President. She has a personality full of devotion. She's had a bad past so she is very sensitive on the subject when people question her, she has a hard time expressing her feelings especially since she always has a straight face. She doesn't usually smile but sometimes she gives in. Sunflower is confused about what kind of 'love.' she is feeling, wether it is real or not. Sunflower usually rejects the point that she might be in love with her friend, Jesse. She has a hard time understanding certain concepts and she is very innocent. She isn't the type to be outgoing but she sometimes gets embarrassed and flustered. She only shows her true self when a person understands what she's been through and how a person understands her than herself. Sunflower is often cold around people, her favorite thing to eat is a crepe. She is considered 'Scary.' by her underclassmen, Momo and Ashley. ''History'' "I won't stop fighting for my freedom, i've realized that it won't come if you're just waiting for a miracle to happen. Waiting for something isn't going to change anything if you're just sitting around expecting a thing to suddenly appear." -'''Sunflower to Dia, Chapter 20. Sunflower Havenster is born to George Minafile and Maria Minafile. She has an older sister, Skye Minafile. As a kid she was constantly scolded and spoiled by her mother Maria Minafile. Her father, George Minafile, was much different. Sunflower grew up not having very much knowledge about other people, places, and things. She was a curious child and never really went places. She was a outgoing kid, always smiled and enjoyed meeting new people.She was always chased by the head of the guards when she wanted to see new things in the outside world. She met a little girl when she was eight years old who became her friend, her name was Lottie Rinker. The two eventually came very close friends, stealing bread, goods, food, ect. They stole for four years straight. Lottie told her it was 'fun.' stealing things, making Sunflower think it was actually okay to take things from others. The two were caught by Maria Minafile who got furious and angry. She scolded the both of them, declaring Sunflower could never see the poor street rat ever again. Maria Minafile pulls Sunflower away, telling the guards to give Lottie a serious beating, considering it a 'lesson.' Sunflower became depressed and saddened after four years had passed ever since she was seperated from her best friend, she hardly ate or talked to anyone. Her sister, Skye, comforted her saying things would be alright. Sunflower did not believe her sister but she knew her sister was just trying her best to help. Sunflower finally learned how to write in Fetire, her family's secret handwriting. She didn't really enjoy learning about it often complaining she wanted to write in 'English.' Her mother was very angry when Sunflower had complained, telling her daughter she should act more of a Minafile. Sunflower hated how she was always been scolded, knwoing she was doing her best. Thinking she wasn't good enough, she spent her time in her room, laying on her bed listening to the CD's of the classical music she enjoyed. Lottie had appeared at her window that night, happy as ever to see her, Sunflower embraced her friend in a warm, passionate hug. The two hugged for a while until Lottie suddenly confessed her feelings to Sunflower, saying that she loved her. Sunflower was confused, asking her what 'love' was. Lottie explained what love was, Sunflower asked if that's how Lottie felt towards her. Lottie nods feeling satisfied with herself. Sunflower is still confused by what she meant so she says she felt the same feelings. Lottie becomes happy and asks if she can kiss Sunflower. Sunflower was unaware on what a 'kiss.' was. She agreed, because she was curious. Lottie kisses her on the lips, while there is a huge difference. Lottie grabs Sunflower's hand and put it's on her chest saying her heart was beating fast becase of her. Sunflower checks her own heart which is not beating fast, but a normal heartbeat. Lottie asks Sunflower if she could 'sleepover.' Sunflower asks what a sleepover is, Lottie tells her it's where friends become closer and do some lewd things. Sunflower is taken back by the word 'lewd.' knowing what it meant from her sister, Skye. Sunflower agrees that Lottie can sleepover, Lottie starts to blush asking her if it was alright if she could lay down and tell her when she's ready. Sunflower is awfully confused, knowing she said okay to the sleepover but not the lewd things. Sunflower nods while the two lay down. Sunflower is questioning herself until she tells Lottie she was ready. Lottie says okay and pins her to the bed. Sunflower is drawn back in confusion and shock. Lottie says that if it's hurt anywhere she should tell her. She leans in to kiss Sunflower but Sunflower protests they were too young for that type of thing. Lottie gets off of Sunflower saying she was embarassed and stupid for doing that. Lottie leaves before Sunflower could say bye, Sunflower finds the whole concept 'interesting.' After two days when the whole situation took place, Sunflower questioned her sister asking what 'love.' was to her. Skye teases her saying she was at that age now. Sunflower tells her she was just curious about the whole thing. Skye explains what 'love.' was to her, leaving Sunflower shining in amazement. Her expression quickly changes when she tells Skye that Lottie confessed her love to her and kissed her but she didn't feel anything 'special.' Skye frowns and says she's heard of being not being able to love. Sunflower tells her it's alright that she cannot love. Skye hugs her saying she wasn't the right person to talk to about love. Sunflower tells her what she said was enough, and declares she had to tell Lottie how she truly felt. Skye calls her brave and hugs her again telling her not to hurt herself. Sunflower is invited to the ocena shore by her father, George Minafile. Sunflower tells her father it was a long time since they've been to the shore. George tells Sunflower it's been in the family generation for many, many years. Each and every Minafile walked this shore. Sunflower asks her father about her ancestors asking if he could explain the Minafile Treachery. George explains the Minafile Treachery, The Minafile Treachery was where the Minafile family had many allies, with many other wealthy families and businesses. The other families and businesses were up to no good and often stole money from the Minafile's. Ashen Minafile, one of the wisest ancestors of the Minafile's, noticed their scandalous actions, she broke their contract and declared "No one was to be trusted no matter who they say they are." Sunflower asked if that's why she barely had any education and had no permission to go out in the world. George nods telling her about her mothers past. Maria Minafile had been bullied as a child because of her strict figure, she wanted to keep up the Minafile Treachery by becoming strict and taking away her freedom. Sunflower is confused but soon understands. She still feels like her mother did this because she was a troublesome girl. Sunflower is set off in the small town, asking her old friends where Lottie was. Sunflower found out Lottie went to Dacon's Cliff with a little boy, Sunflower is curious and decides to follow the path. She thinks of ways to tell Lottie how she truly felt. Once she reaches Dacon's Cliff, Lottie is by the cliffs edge holding the little boy by the collar of his shirt. Sunflower reacts quickly, she yells at Lottie to stop it. Lottie freezes while the little boy is crying his heart out. Sunflower walks to the little boy, offering him banana bread. Sunflower tells Lottie she could've killed him if she went any further. Lottie complains the boy stole their stash. Sunflower glares up at her telling her a little stash didn''t matter. Lottie is outraged, Sunflower tells her she didn't come here to quarrel with her, but she came to tell her, her true feelings. Lottie stands straight and listens. Sunflower explains that she didn't feel anything, telling her that she didn't like this side of her. Lottie becomes angered by her words, yelling at her, saying she played her. Lottie protests that she saw the look in her eyes when she had kissed her, Sunflower is terrified by her words. Lottie than breaks into a nonstop laughter, saying it was all a lie and that Sunflower broke her, claiming she could see it now. Sunflower stands her ground, defending the little boy asking her what she meant. Lottie's face darkens before she claims that her sunshine was never there, it was simply replaced by darkness and cruelness. Lottie claims that Sunflower had ruined her life. Sunflower protests she didn't. '' Lottie crashes into Sunflower, attempting to tackle her. Sunflower falls on the ground as Lottie rams into her. Lottie protests that she regreted loving her. Sunflower looks up to face the crazed girl, she saw the crazed, darkened, hatred look in her face. Sunflower could never forget that face. Lottie pushes her back yelling it wasn't fun to play with someones feelings. Sunflower bumps into the little boy. The little boy let's out a terrified and scared scream. Sunflower and Lottie freeze in place as the boys voice got smaller by the second. Sunflower feels her heart beating fast, her whole world stopped once she heard a huge 'thump.' as the screaming stopped. The little boy fell off the cliff. Sunflower feels the tears streaming down her face. Lottie stutters saying Sunflower had killed the boy. Sunflower feels her whole body shaking saying quietly that she didn't kill him. Lottie yells that she did kill him. Sunflower stares at her hands, her face pale and blue. Quietly saying she did kill him. Lottie's legs were shaking, she yells at Sunflower that she was dangerous and she shouldn't go by her every again. Lottie runs off. Sunflowe ris full of shock and hatred. She slowly peeks her head, to see if it was true. She becomes sick once she sees the little boy at the bottom of the cliff, his legs sprawled out, his eyes glazed, blood tickling down his mouth. Sunflower looks away immediately, yeling out loud it was all her fault. Sunflower spends the rest of the two days doing nothing but staring at the ceiling, not eating, all she did was space-out silently blaming herself. At the dining table, her mother scolds her for not eating anything. Sunflower talks back, knowing what was coming. Her mother yells at her that she should be a better Minafile and start acting like one. Sunflower argues back until the guards crash into the dining room, telling everyone to get on the ground. Sunflower noticed Lottie in the room as well, Sunflower becomes furious and shocked. Sunflower gets held down by two guards on the ground. Maria yells at her guards asking her what was the meaning of this. The guards declare that George Minafile was the murderer of Lucas Smallear. Lottie grins at the word murder, while looking at Sunflower. Maria yells that George would never murder a kid. George glances at Sunflower and says he's killed the boy. Maria yells saying he would never do such a thing. Lottie chuckles and says she doesn't know everything about her precious husband. Lottie tells the guards to take George Minafile away. The gaurds take him away while Lottie is left with the three girls. Maria asks Lottie what was going on in an agressive tone. Lottie breaks into laughter claiming that she had full control over the Minafile name. Maria is outraged, saying she didn't. Lottie explains that she's had the help of her 'sunshine.' referring to Sunflower. She tells them that Sunflower told her everything about the Minafile's personal information. Maria glares at her daughter, yelling that she's the cause of this. Lottie grins and tells them what Sunflower had all told her, at the end of her sentence she mentions that they were all gonna watch George die in vain. Sunflower protests, calling her evil. Lottie leans down and puts her hand on her cheek saying it was all her fault. Sunflower starts to squirm around, wanting to save her father. Lottie laughs as Sunflower squirms, saying she was useless. Maria protests that she is not gonna kill her husband. Lottie turns around and heads for the exit, all of the three girls are yelling, protesting and crying. Lottie stops and turns her head, a crazed look on her face. She smiles saying that they were known as the Havensters. Lottie walks out the door as Maria lets out a saddening wail. When sunset arrived, the guards took Sunflower, Maria, and Skye towards the execution stage. Sunflower is immediately terrified and scared once she see torches, including her father. George Minafile was tied to a wooden plank. Once they arrive Lottie announces the execution, that George Minafile has committed murder. She announced George had killed Lucas Smallear by pushing him off a cliff. Yowls of protests grow among the townspeople, ranting that the Minafiles should never have been trusted. Lottie announces the Minafile name was changed to Havenster due to murder. Sunflower receives glares from the townspeople, Lottie announced George's punishments were to be beaten to death, stating she'll give them a gruesome scene. Two guards have bats with nails sticking out, Sunflower cries out telling her stop, running towards the wooden plank. George tells Sunflower that it was okay calling her my sunshine. Sunflower cries out saddening, saying she didn't want him to die because she needed him. George states he tried to protect her, he tells her not to trust anyone no matter who they say they are. Sunflower's tears go down her face like a torrent. Lottie orders the guards to kill him. The guards hit him with the bat, the nails piercing through his skin. George coughed up blood, screaming and crying. Sunflower watches her father die, screaming and protesting. She declares everything her fault, everything that happened was her fault. Once the whole execution had ended, when they've arrived home Maria Havenster started to yell at Sunflower saying everything was her fault. She declared that Sunflower didn't deserve to smile, cry, love or any sunny days. Maria wails out that she deserved to die. Maria kicks Sunflower in the stomach, yelling at her that she's had enough of her, she declares that she was sending her away to a far town, so she could learn to become a proper women. She kicks Sunflower again telling her to pack all of her things now. Sunflower goes to her room, holding onto her painful stomach. She didn't cry or anything. She just walked in a total glaze. Her personal butler goes to Sunflower's room once she is done packing her luggage, silently blaming herself. Her butler explains they've got her a part time job at Pigeon Ocean, Cafe Greenery. He gives Sunflower a piece of paper which the words 'Cafe Greenery.' so Sunflower knew what building she had to go to. The butler sends her off to the train station with a guard. Sunflower and the guard arrive at the train station, the guard salutes saying farewell. Which the guard is Dia, but Sunflower is unaware. Sunflower tells her thanks for seeing her off, Sunflower gets on the train. Apparently the ride was 700km just to arrive to Pigeon Ocean. Sunflower read her book the whole ride to occupy herself. She knows she is there once she sees an ocean spreading across as far as the mans eye can see. The train is slowly stopping. Sunflower realizes that she was there, she quickly gets off the train with her new life in order. Quotes "I won't stop fighting for my freedom, i've realized that it won't come if you're just waiting for a miracle to happen. Waiting for something isn't going to change anything if you're just sitting around expecting a thing to suddenly appear." - Sunflower to Dia, Chapter 20. "I-I am a horrible person! I-I.. I-I'm the one who causes everything to go wrong! L-Lottie told me that.. it's all my fault that boy fell off.. it's all my fault my father is gone.. it's all my fault our family has a bad reputation.. it's all my fault.. I'm so horrible.." - Sunflower to Louise, Chapter 9. "That my sunshine was never there. The darkness is what was replaced with who you once were. This isn't you- this is someone who's changed! You've ruined my whole life!" - Lottie to Sunflower, Special Chapter!! The Untold Story Of Lottie and Sunflower. "How can I avoid them if i'm thinking about them constantly? I just keep thinking.. and thinking.. but I can't get them out of my head, it's like their stuck to me." - Sunflower referring to her friends, Chapter 13. Relationships Coming soon! ''Trivia'' - Sunflower's first friend was Lottie. - Her name comes from her grandmothers first words. - She doesn't have much knowledge due to being stuck inside the mansion all day. - She likes to get 'pet.' on the head. test Category:Characters